1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Techniques have been proposed for separating plural image components from electronic document data obtained by reading-in and digitizing original images that include plural image components having different attributes, such as photographs, lines, text, tables and the like, and then generating electronic document data by handling the separated image components as units.